Farewell Firefly
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Hotaru bermonolog sembari meletakkan amplop berisi surat undangan pernikahan di tepian danau. "Aku akan menikah di akhir musim panas ini. Gin, kuharap kau datang, ya." / Canon future-setting./ Gin - Hotaru.


Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan, sesampainya ia di depan rumah pamannya. Ah ... sudah berapa tahun, ia tidak kemari saat liburan musim panas? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun? Atau lebih? Yang Hotaru ingat, dirinya memang disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di kota selepas ia lulus kuliah, sehingga ia tidak dapat selalu mengunjungi desa setiap libur musim panas seperti saat sekolah dulu.

"Hotaru! Mendengar dari ibumu, benarkah keponakan paman ini akan menikah di akhir musim panas?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut abu-abu yang lantas menghampirinya. Pun dengan bibinya yang sedang merapikan tanamannya, buru-buru menyambut kedatangan sang keponakan tersayang.

"Jika benar. Syukurlah, Hotaru. Kami ikut bahagia."

Gadis yang kini berusia duapuluh empat tahun itu tersenyum tipis. "Ya, benar. Paman, Bibi ... kalian datang, ya!"

* * *

**Farewell Firefly**

:: selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku, Gin ::

.

Hotarubi no Mori e © Yuki Midorikawa | _no material profit gained_

Canon _future-setting._

* * *

Semilir angin lembut meniup beberapa helai kecoklatan sebahunya. Hotaru terdiam sesaat ketika ia akan memasuki gerbang Kamashikimi Kumanoimasu untuk menuju hutan—tempat dulu ia dan Gin bertemu untuk selanjutnya bermain di dalamnya. Matanya memejam, ia membayangkan ada Gin di sana, kembali menyambutnya. Sama seperti belasan tahun lalu, setiap liburan musim panas dimana pemuda setengah _youkai_ itu akan selalu ada untuk menyambut kedatangan Hotaru.

"Hei, Gin ... aku datang."

Tak lama ia membuka matanya dan menyungging sebuah senyuman. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia memang tidak datang kemari, namun ia tetap merasakan perasaan familiar ketika mulai memasuki hutan ini.

Dapat ia dengar suara jangkrik khas suasana musim panas, aroma hutan yang sudah lama tidak menghinggapi indera penciumannya, maupun sekelebat bayangan abstrak yang sesekali tertangkap matanya dan kemudian menghilang. Namun, ia tidak gentar—_toh_ saat bersama Gin dulu, Hotaru sudah beberapa kali melihat para _youkai_ yang menghuni hutan ini—kakinya terus melangkah pasti menuju sebuah tempat yang akan ia tuju.

Gadis yang kini terlihat dewasa itu akhirnya menghentikan langkah, saat ia melihat sebuah danau. Kenangan bersama Gin kembali muncul perlahan.

.

"_Nah, Hotaru. Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba? Kita lihat perahu daun milik siapa yang akan menang sampai tepian."_

"_Baiklah, ayo kita berlomba, Gin!"_

_Pemuda setengah youkai itu dan Hotaru yang masih berusia delapan tahun—segera mencari daun yang berukuran agak lebar, kemudian masing-masing dari mereka membentuknya menjadi perahu. _

.

_Mata gelap Hotaru tak berhenti menatap wajah tampan itu, tatapan tajam maupun senyum lembut yang ia lihat dari wajah Gin saat ia melepas topengnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman meski dirinya dengan pemuda itu 'berbeda'._

"_Andai aku masih menjadi manusia, suatu hari aku juga ingin menikah. Dengan gadis yang aku sukai."_

_Mereka bertemu pandang, kemudian gadis empatbelas tahun itu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya—membuang muka ke arah lain._

"_Jadi, Hotaru saja yang kabari aku ... jika di masa depan kau akan menikah."_

.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin saat Hotaru mendengar suara Gin yang berkata demikian, seperti baru kemarin hingga tak terasa satu dasawarsa telah bergulir semenjak hari itu.

Takegawa Hotaru tahu betul, sejak ia masih belia, saat ia mulai masuk SMP, dan saat ia kemudian menjadi murid SMA. Bahwa, dirinya dan Gin tidak akan pernah bisa bersama selamanya. Namun, baginya tak masalah, asal di waktu-waktu yang pernah mereka miliki, ia dan Gin dapat menikmatinya bersama.

.

"_Ah! Rasanya menyiksa, aku ingin memelukmu. Tapi, tidak bisa," gerutu Hotaru._

"_Kalau begitu, peluk saja," jawab Gin santai, tangannya tak lepas memegang kail yang sedang ia arahkan ke dalam danau._

_Gadis enambelas tahun itu menatapnya ambigu. Bercanda, 'kan? Atau ... seriuskah? Tapi, tentu saja tak mungkin ia memeluknya, Hotaru masih ingat perkataan Gin bahwa pemuda setengah youkai itu tidak boleh bersentuhan dengan manusia._

_Hotaru ingin memeluknya, namun ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda yang telah menawan hatinya itu._

.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hotaru."_

_Sosok tampan itu mulai menjadi transparan dan perlahan menghilang. Hotaru menganggap detik-detik saat dirinya dapat berpelukan dengan Gin adalah salah satu detik-detik berharga dalam hidupnya._

"_Aku juga, Gin."_

_Dan Hotaru jatuh terduduk memeluk kimono yang semula dipeluk Gin. Menyisakan pakaian tanpa raga, tanpa sosok pemuda yang dapat ia lihat maupun ia temui lagi ... untuk selamanya._

.

Ada rasa sesak yang kembali dirasakan Hotaru. Padahal, semula ia telah dapat bangkit dan mulai menjalani hidupnya lagi. Padahal, ia telah bertemu dengan calon suaminya yang juga merupakan pemuda baik hati. Sebab rasanya seperti baru kemarin, ketika Gin akhirnya menghilang menjadi ratusan pendar-pendar cahaya di malam sepulangnya mereka dari festival musim panas _youkai—_meski sudah delapan tahun terlewati.

Hotaru pernah berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan menangis lagi setelah malam itu. Akan tetapi, pada hari ini ia akhirnya mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

Tetes-tetes air mata itu meluruh, seiring dengan amplop undangan pernikahan yang ia taruh di rerumputan tepian danau.

"Aku akan menikah di akhir musim panas ini, Gin. Setelah menikah, mungkin ... aku tidak akan pernah datang ke hutan lagi."

Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup terpaan angin lembut seolah menjadi jawaban pemuda itu, Hotaru bagai merasakan kehadiran Gin. Kalau ia masih ada, mungkin saja Gin akan sedih mendengarnya. Namun, pasti ia akan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Hotaru dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Kau ingat? Dulu kau memintaku untuk memberimu kabar jika aku akan menikah. Nah, aku sudah menepati janjiku," Hotaru diam sejenak—menyeka air mata yang masih saja jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, "dua minggu lagi, musim panas akan berakhir. Jadi, kau datang, ya!"

Kini, gadis itu meremas roknya. Ia menyerah dengan tangisnya yang tak kunjung mereda, Hotaru entah mengapa ... menjadi sangat merindukan Gin.

~o0o~

Para tamu undangan terlihat mulai berdatangan di acara resepsi _outdoor_ pernikahan Hotaru di salah satu _botanical garden_ yang ada di kotanya. Suami Hotaru yang bekerja di bidang agrikultur, tak kesulitan menemukan tempat yang sesuai untuk acara penting ini. Langit malam penuh bintang pun seolah masih menyisakan suasana cerah di penghujung musim panas.

Bibir yang terpolesi lipstik merah muda itu tersenyum, ada rona-rona bahagia yang tengah dirasakan Hotaru. Tangannya menggandeng mesra lengan sang suami, kala satu per satu keluarga, teman, rekan, maupun koleganya memberikan ucapan selamat.

Atensi sebagian tamu undangan mulai teralihkan, saat pendar-pendar cahaya kecil mulai bermunculan dari semak belukar, maupun pepohohan yang berada di sekeliling tempat resepsi pernikahan Hotaru. Membuat sebagian tamu yang lain perlahan tertarik dengan pemandangan indah itu.

Kedua bola mata Hotaru membulat, ketika suaminya berbisik bahwa kehadiran kunang-kunang itu bukanlah bagian dari rencana _wedding organizer_ untuk acara resepsi pernikahan. Jadi, kawanan kunang-kunang itu pasti muncul dengan sendirinya. Akan tetapi, bukankah kehadiran kunang-kunang sudah menjadi langka di lingkungan perkotaan?

Ah ... Hotaru baru saja menyadari. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa bahwa ia sendiri yang sudah mengundang Gin untuk datang ke pernikahannya? Sejurus kemudian, sebuah lengkung tipis terlihat di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Gin. Akhirnya kau datang juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai.**

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa nulis di sini juga, setelah sejak lama pengen tapi belom kesampaian T^T, sayang masih sepi ya padahal filmnya bagus. Hanya mencoba menceritakan kisah lanjutan Hotaru saat ia sudah dewasa dan menikah, karena saya rasa ia akan tetap ingat Gin u_u. Jadi saya ikut nyumbang fic deh.

Ayo, ramaikan fic di fandom ini! Reviewnya saya tunggu, ya ^^


End file.
